


new year's eve

by bloodshowerz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, F/F, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, New Year's Eve, jealous eddie??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshowerz/pseuds/bloodshowerz
Summary: the losers get together for a new year's eve party
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 37





	new year's eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noraleens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraleens/gifts).



> HAIII i havent posted in so long anyways this is my late secret santa gift for @noraleens

Eddie looks down at his wristwatch. _11:26 pm_ , it read. Nearly midnight. The New Year’s Eve party had been going on since probably around 10 pm. Not a lot of people showed up, which Eddie didn’t really mind, and it seemed like nobody else did either. It was him and the rest of the losers, along with Bev’s girlfriend and a few other people Richie invited.

“What’re you doing over here in the corner?” Eddie recognized the voice as Bev’s.

“Waiting,” Eddie crosses his arms.

“... For?” 

“For this party to be over,” Eddie huffs.

“Aw, don’t be such a downer, Eds! Why don’t you go chat with your boyfriend?” Bev points over at Richie, who seemed to be talking with two of the guys he had invited.

“Well, number one, he isn’t my boyfriend. And number two, I don’t always have to be with him.” Eddie raised his voice a little and reached into his pocket for his inhaler, which wasn’t there.

“Calm down. Smoke break?” Bev pulls a pack out of her back pocket.

Somehow the two ended up outside. Eddie didn’t smoke. Bev knew he didn’t. _I guess I could use a little breather,_ Eddie thought as Bev pulled him toward the back porch of Richie’s house. They sat for a few minutes, just silent. Bev threw her cigarette onto the ground and stomped on it.

“You okay now?” Beverly breaks the silence.

“Yeah, I think. Can we just stay out here for a bit?” Eddie asks and Bev nods.

The pair sat outside together for a little longer. They talked about things, like Bev’s girlfriend and how they got together. About how Mike and Bill had gotten together a few weeks ago. Eddie changed the subject of relationships, tired of talking about them. They talked about the memories they had from when they were younger. And all the dumb things they did when they were kids. 

“Remember when you and Bill kissed that one time in middle school?” Eddie laughs.

“How do you know about that?! We weren’t even around anybody!’ Bev exclaims, holding back laughter.

“Oh come on, of course he told me about it!”

“That was before I realized I was a lesbian, and definitely what made me realize it!” Bev bursts out laughing, along with Eddie.

Behind them was the noise of someone sliding the back door open. “Come on guys, two minutes until midnight!” Stanley yells and shuts the door.

The pair rush inside. Everybody was gathered around the TV. The countdown for the ball drop was on the news. About half a minute until it dropped. Everyone got together in pairs. Bev with her girlfriend, Bill with Mike. Eddie looked across the room for his eyes to meet Richie’s, who was walking over to him. Eddie looked around nervously when suddenly Richie was stood in front of him.

“Hey, Eds.” Richie looks down.

_5._

“Hey, Rich.” Eddie looks up.

_4._

Richie leans in towards Eddie.

_3._

Closer.

_2._

And closer.

_1._

And their lips met.


End file.
